


Cheap wine delusions

by tamamushigami



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: Chinen frowned as he heard Yamada tiptoe in their kitchen (failing because the floor gave him away and he knocked down a chair). He hadn't been asleep when Yamada came back but he was curious. He threw off the blanket, put on his glasses before heading to the kitchen.





	Cheap wine delusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> "Hi, I'm your flatmate and I've been in love with you since we first met, but you're never home so I never get a chance to hang out with you because we, of course, do not share any classes, and you come home every night (kinda) smelling like cheap wine and food which means you're probably out doing stuff but in reality you're taking cooking classes because you want me to eat proper food because I always order takeout or burn the kitchen. we're stupid." - I came up with this long ass prompt and this is the result. I don't know if I even wrote anything I had in mind but eh. OH WELL. 
> 
> what is a title even?
> 
> (tveksam kvalité alltså)

He could hear their front door close even with his door closed. The door had long forgotten the proper manners of being quiet, even if they had tried their best to satisfy the cranky hinges with (appropriate) lubricant. Turning to his clock by the bedside, Chinen sighed. The clock glared 11:45 pm. Yamada came home late again - on a weekday. It was the third time this week and while Chinen didn't really ( _ lies _ ) care what his flatmate did during his nights out, he'd like to actually hang out with Yamada. Not just their lazy mornings where neither of them was awake enough to even function. They had been flatmates for about a month and if Chinen remembered it correctly, they have had two proper conversations. The first one when they both moved in, covering necessities and similar things about the apartment they would share. They had both been desperate for a place, went to the same apartment viewing, and had ended up moving in together. The second conversation had been about household chores. Neither of the conversations had lead to any deeper understanding of each other. 

( _ He was used to this by now. _ )

Chinen frowned as he heard Yamada tiptoe in their kitchen (failing because the floor gave him away and he knocked down a chair). He hadn't been asleep when Yamada came back but he was curious. He threw off the blanket, put on his glasses before heading to the kitchen. 

"What are you doing?"

Yamada whipped his head around and looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

"Did I wake you? If I did, I'm sorry," he blurted out and looked away, avoiding the question. 

"You didn't," Chinen replied and tried to hide his yawn as he leaned on the doorframe. 

"Oh, that's good," he smiled shyly. "I'll head to bed too, I'll be quiet,"

Yamada excused himself from the kitchen with a short nod and awkward smile. As he passed by in the doorway, Chinen could smell the faint scent of wine - cheap wine to be exact. He frowned as he watched Yamada disappear into the bathroom. Wine? Had Yamada been out drinking? He didn't seem drunk though. He discarded the thought as he closed his door to his room. His desire to sleep took over and killed the curiousity. If Yamada wasn't up for talking, well then. It would just happen another day. As long as he didn't bring someone with him.

 

The morning after, Chinen woke up to the smell of breakfast ( _ freshly made breakfast? What? _ ) He groggily forced himself out of bed. his hunger taking over his need to stay in bed longer. As he opened his door, he was greeted with the sight of Yamada setting the table (wearing a very adorable red apron too). He looked up as he heard Chinen's door open and smiled awkwardly. Chinen yawned and frowned. Was Yamada embarrassed? 

"I did breakfast," Yamada said and presented the table - freshly cooked eggs and bacon, toasted bread, juice, rice, miso soup and other various ingredients Chinen didn't even know they had at home. Had Yamada gone shopping too? 

"Thank you?" 

Chinen was slightly confused. They usually prepared their own breakfast, except for coffee (first one awake made it), and he couldn't find a reason why Yamada would suddenly do this. Not that Chinen really minded. He wasn't the best in the kitchen (his mother usually banned him from it) and his monthly economical budget always included the cost of takeout. Having proper breakfast was something he missed and he wasn't one to say no. As he dug in, he was overwhelmed with a warmth. He had not felt this warmth in a while (he almost thought it had disappeared). Eyes widening, he started to take bigger bites and soon he had gulped down his first serving of food. When he looked up and met Yamada's gaze, his heart skipped a beat. There was no trace of the awkward smile he had seen before. Yamada was sporting the gentlest smile he had ever seen. The warmth inside him made him conscious of the feelings he had swallowed. He had fallen for Yamada the very first time they met. He wasn't one for cliché love at first sight stories, but he just couldn't get Yamada out of his head. At first, Chinen had thought it was mere interest and admiration, but he soon realized he was far gone. The only downside was that he never got to spend time with Yamada (sometimes the absence only made him yearn for the other even more). He had swallowed it down, told himself that it was no use, but seeing Yamada like this made all feelings crawl back up. 

"This is ... amazing." Chinen said between his bites. Yamada chuckled (cue another heart skip) and let out a breath.

"I'm glad then," He picked up a toast of his own and started eating his part as well. 

"What's the occasion?" He looked up from his bite of egg and met Yamada's gaze. It didn't last long as the latter avoided it as he replied.

"Nothing special, I just .." Yamada mumbled and nibbled on a piece of toast. "I just wanted to cook for you?"

Chinen's heart swelled and he was afraid it'd pop out and land on Yamada's plate. Could Yamada be more adorable? He blushed but hid it with a big grin as he snatched a sushi roll from Yamada's plate. 

"I could get used to this," He hummed lightly and could see Yamada light up. Yamada nodded to himself and didn't mind that Chinen stole one of the rolls, he had after all made it for him. 

They made it through breakfast slowly, no classes until noon and for once, none of them were in any rush anywhere. Chinen helped Yamada clean the dishes and it all felt so domestic. They fell into a comfortable rhythm together - as if they had known each other longer, and had the long-awaited (and needed) conversations. No more secrets? 

"Where do you disappear off to every other night?"

Chinen's sudden question took Yamada by surprise as they had been talking about their annoying classes just now. Yamada started to withdraw slightly from his position beside Chinen, but the latter kept going. 

"I don't mean to pry or stop you, I'm just curious.. we barely spend any time together even though we're flatmates." Chinen pouted as he put down the plate he had been drying. "I understand that you have your own life and I don't want to get in the way of that, but I want to get to know you more?"

Once he got it out, it felt like a big burden had lifted from his shoulders. Now, Yamada could give him a clear answer. If he wanted to spend time with Chinen as well or if he was avoiding Chinen on purpose (low chance, considering the breakfast). 

"Well, it's embarrassing," Yamada said with a blush. "I've been taking...cooking classes."

"Cooking classes?" Chinen raised an eyebrow at Yamada's reply and blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"You never seemed to eat anything else than takeout, so I kinda got worried," Chinen could feel the warmth grow inside at Yamada's words. He had been so stupid. Of course, Yamada would be worried. ( _ Even his mother was but what to do when your boy can't cook without a disaster happening. _ ) He looked at Yamada and saw the older male twiddle with the hem of his shirt. Chinen reached out and took a hold of Yamada's hand, feeling how Yamada turned stiff at the initial contact but he relaxed soon enough as their eyes met. Never had Chinen run out of words to say - he prided himself in always knowing what to say in any situation, but now he had no words. He smiled gently as he brushed his thumb over Yamada's hand and fingers, feeling the small cuts and bruises from his cooking classes. He could hear Yamada hold his breath and if Chinen wasn't afraid the other would die from lack of oxygen, he would have continued staring into Yamada's eyes forever - because Yamada's eyes were so fucking captivating. 

"Thank you," 

Yamada let out a pathetic squeal in response as if the whole ordeal embarrassed him to death. Chinen didn't blame him, but he found it amusing. He chuckled as he intertwined their hands properly. 

"Here I thought you were out clubbing and what not," 

"That's just a waste of time and money? Why would I - "

"You came home last night reeking of cheap wine,"

"Oh." Yamada let out in realization. True that. "A classmate managed to spill a cup of wine on me while we were cooking."

Chinen hummed as he looked at Yamada. He could definitely get used to this. Yamada's blush was still intact and it only made the older male look even more adorable than before. Yamada had turned his gaze away from Chinen's, focusing on a sushi roll or the soy sauce ( _ Chinen didn't know, didn't care _ ). The lack of attention didn't bother Chinen ( _again,_ _ lies _ ), but he didn't stop himself from reaching out, taking a hold of the chopsticks in Yamada's other hand, placing them on the table and turning Yamada's face towards him. Chinen decided it was time to reward Yamada for his hard work as he leaned in and placed a small peck on Yamada's lips. He could taste the food and beverage on Yamada's lips, nothing different from his own yet so different. 

"Thanks for the food," He smiled but faltered when he saw Yamada's shocked expression, the butterflies in his stomach disappeared and turned into a moment of fear. Because what if Yamada decided that this was it? This was not what he meant? That he just meant to be kind and do breakfast and learn how to cook just because he's a kind soul? His thoughts were interrupted as Yamada slipped out of his hold and cupped his face, eyes wide. Fear turned into hope. 

"I'll cook whatever you want if you do that again,"

Yamada's words were so honest and his eyes shone brightly. Chinen bit his lip as he nodded awkwardly before leaning back in. No hesitation. No questions. No regret. Their second kiss was just as soft and sweet as their first but it lasted an eternity in comparison. Breakfast was long forgotten and their past awkward interactions had turned into a rhythm neither of them knew existed before.

 

The next morning, Chinen woke up to not only a fresh breakfast, but also fresh morning kisses and hugs. 

He could get used to this indeed. 


End file.
